


Best of Husbands, best of Men

by ItsMirkwoodGirl



Series: I've got a jar of Prompts [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Based On A Writing Prompt, Bedsharing, Cuddling, M/M, Nightmares, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Podfic Welcome, Sleep Deprivation, obi-wan doesn't sleep, obi-wan needs to learn to take care of himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMirkwoodGirl/pseuds/ItsMirkwoodGirl
Summary: In which Cody takes care of his husband, who doesn't seem to get that he cannot go without sleep for three weeks straight.





	Best of Husbands, best of Men

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> So, this is another H/C thingy (which is good for me because that's what I like to write best), because today's prompt card read "Hey, Lotta, have you noticed that Obi-Wan is very bad at sleeping? I bet Cody's pretty stressed out because of that!"  
> That prompt was just too perfect not to write it. I also added some nightmares because... I don't really have a reason. Do I need a reason? Anyways, I hope you like it as much as I do!  
> Loads of love,  
> Lotta

When Cody approached Obi-Wan’s chambers, he could see the faintest streak of light from under the door. Of course – he hadn’t expected anything else. He knew his General, his Jedi, his partner, the ever so self-destructive dumbass who thought that he did not need to eat every day and that meditations were a completely sufficient surrogate for sleep, no matter how often Cody, Kix and the entire 501st and 212th told him that it wasn’t. More than once Cody had jolted him out of these hours-long meditations because he knew exactly how unhealthy they could be…

He opened the door and wasn’t surprised to see Obi-Wan sitting at his desk, which was full of data-pads and papers and books and other things as usual. Obi-Wan was bent over a thick, leather-bound book, his head propped up on his hands, his posture hunched in a way that could not be comfortable. He didn’t look up when Cody entered.

“Obi-Wan?”, Cody asked softly, and walked over to him. Obi-Wan’s eyes were closed, he either was meditating (unlikely) or had dazed off. Cody gently laid one hand on his shoulder. Obi-Wan’s head shot up.

“Huh? I’m awake…”

He was slurring, the words blurring together. He looked up at Cody, blinking confusedly before recognizing him. “Cody…”

“Hey”, Cody said. “Tired, huh?”

“I’m not tired”, Obi-Wan mumbled, rubbed his face with one hand. “I was just…”

“You were just dozing off for no reason”, Cody finished his sentence. “Yeah, sure. Obi-Wan, when was the last time you slept? Or ate, for that matter?”

“I ate lunch today…” Obi-Wan frowned. “With Anakin… at Dex’…”

Cody held back a relieved sigh. If Obi-Wan had had lunch at the diner, he had also been drinking something, which had been an issue a few times before. One problem less to deal with.

“Alright, well”, he said. “Your desk is not the ideal place to take a nap. Let’s get you to bed.”

“No”, Obi-Wan said, stifling a yawn. “I have to read this… this book on…” He frowned. “I can’t sleep just yet… I’ve meditated a few hours ago…”

“Obi-Wan, we’ve talked about this.” Cody crossed his arms. “Meditation is not enough, you need actual sleep.”

“I _have_ to read this”, Obi-Wan said again. “It’s important, I need to finish it before I get sent on missions again, because… I might not have time after that…”

“That’s no reason”, Cody said. “That’s an excuse, and a very bad one at that. You need to sleep.”

“I can sleep when I’m dead. There’s work to do…” Obi-Wan turned back to his book. Cody let out a frustrated groan. “Seriously? You’re shaking, and you’re so pale that white paint has more colour than you at the moment! What if there was a crisis somewhere and we had to leave right now? You’d faint on the battlefield, or worse!”

Obi-Wan frowned. “No… we can’t have a crisis… my schedule’s too full for that.”

Cody let out a Huttese curse he might or might not have picked up from General Skywalker. It made Obi-Wan look up at him again. “Cody…”

“I am not letting you sit here and do any more work”, Cody said sternly. “Get up already. You can’t be comfortable like this anyways, and I’m sure you remember the last time you fell asleep on your books.”

It had been an adorable sight, to be honest, but Obi-Wan had drooled on an old book from the Temple library. Madame Nu had been furious, and Obi-Wan had been extremely embarrassed.

“Please”, Cody said. “I really don’t want to force you to bed but I will if I must.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “Let me finish this paragraph…”

“No way. I know how it goes from there. Let me finish this paragraph, let me finish this page, let me finish this chapter.” Cody ran his hand over Obi-Wan’s cheek. “You seem to keep forgetting that I am your husband and I’ve known you for a while.”

The marriage had been a secret one, and was to remain one – only very few people knew. Obi-Wan and Cody, _unlike another certain married Jedi General_ , knew how to keep a secret.

“Please, Obi-Wan. I don’t want to find you broken down in the fresher again. I don’t want to sit in the medi-centre, not sure if you’ll wake up, because you don’t know your limitations.”

Obi-Wan turned his head away from Cody, guilt creeping over his face. “I’m sorry, Cody. I didn’t mean to…”

“I know.” Cody smiled. “I know that, Obi-Wan.”

Finally, Obi-Wan let himself be pulled up onto his feet. He stumbled, but Cody caught him. “Told you that you were done for today”, he said. Obi-Wan, despite being so heavily sleep-deprived, managed to roll his eyes. “Yes, you did.”

“Hey, good, you’re admitting it. We’re one step further than the last time!”

“You’re an ass.” Obi-Wan frowned. “That wasn’t nice. Sorry.”

Cody chuckled. “It’s alright. Bed?”

“Bed.”

Obi-Wan stayed awake long enough to get changed into his sleep wear, but then he fell to the side, eyes closed, fast asleep. Cody smiled to himself, pushed Obi-Wan’s legs up onto the bed and covered him with the blanket.

“Sleep well, my self-destructive Jedi”, he whispered.

 

Cody was a little tired as well, but not enough to sleep yet, so he decided to clean up a little, knowing that Obi-Wan would appreciate it the next morning (even though he’d tell him “You shouldn’t have” at least twice). He put a thin leather strap into the book before closing it and putting it aside with the other books. He stacked them in a way that they wouldn’t fall over, and put the papers on the other side of the stacks. He also put all of the data-pads next to the books, neatly in two smaller stacks – why would Obi-Wan need to have _ten_ different data-pads in here?! – and pushed the chair closer to the desk. Then, he put Obi-Wan’s clothes on a small pile next to the door, where they were soon joined by Cody’s as he changed for the night. He crawled into bed next to Obi-Wan, pressing a kiss to his forehead before rolling on his stomach.

 

_Explosions and the sound of cannons and blaster shots filled his dreams, along with shouting and the cries of wounded men. Wounded men in white-and-orange armour. Their pain and fear filled the Force, it was so much, too much…_

_Golden-brown eyes, only ever so slightly different from each other, slowly losing their shine, turning dull, like glass that had been in the ocean for centuries…_

_Blood staining black suits under the armour, blood soaking into hair, blood drying on brown faces, blood seeping into the dusty ground…_

_Then, suddenly, a different battlefield, and a figure in black tunics and a black cloak, a scar on his face, an almost perfect circle… the hissing and humming sounds of lightsabres… then Xanatos turned into Maul, his face all red and black, his teeth bared and yellow eyes all cold… the body of his Master falling to the floor… a pair of midnight-blue eyes, turning dull like ocean glass…_

_“Obi-Wan!“_

_A voice, a voice that was so, so familiar…_

_“No… no… master… Cody…” Cody had to leave. He couldn’t get killed as well, Obi-Wan wouldn’t let him get killed, he wouldn’t, he… “Leave… go! Go! Leave!”_

_“Obi-Wan!”_

Cody had woken up from Obi-Wan stirring next to him. Then, he had heard the mumbling as well. He couldn’t understand much, but he didn’t need to.

“Obi-Wan!”, he said, placing one hand on his shoulder, trying to shake him awake. “Obi-Wan, wake up! You’re dreaming! It’s alright, just wake up!”

“No…”, Obi-Wan moaned. “no… master…”

A dream about Qui-Gon Jinn again? Cody knew a bit about that Jedi Master, most of it from General Skywalker, and it hadn’t been that much good stuff he had heard. Still, Obi-Wan loved his former master to this day, and had dreamed about him a few times. Usually, those nightmares were especially bad.

“Cody”, Obi-Wan whispered. “Leave… go! Go! Leave!”

“No, I don’t think so”, Cody murmured. “Obi-Wan!”

His husband woke up with a gasp, blue eyes suddenly wide open and glossy with unshead tears.

“Hey”, Cody said softly, turning Obi-Wan’s face toward himself. “See, I’m here, you were dreaming.”

“Cody…” Obi-Wan needed a moment to catch his breath. “I am…”

“Not sorry. We’ve talked about this before, just like we’ve talked about the not-sleeping.” Cody pulled Obi-Wan closer, resting his forehead against his, both his hands buried in Obi-Wan’s sleep-dishevelled ginger hair. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, placing his hands on Cody’s wrists, as if that was the only thing that kept him in the real world, as if holding onto his husband was the anchor that held him back from going back to the world of his nightmares.

“You’re alright”, he whispered. Cody nodded and pressed a short kiss on Obi-Wan’s nose. “I am. I’m not leaving you.”

“It was… it was so real… as if I was back… Melina/Dawn and… Naboo…” Obi-Wan shuddered, his breath hitched a little. Cody knew this as a definite sign that Obi-Wan was close to getting into a panic. He pulled him even closer, until Obi-Wan’s head rested against his chest.

“Here, listen to that”, he directed. “Focus on my heartbeat, alright? And breathe. It’s over.”

Obi-Wan nodded, taking a shaky breath.

“That’s it”, Cody said. “Calm down, Obi-Wan. I’ll protect you.”

“I know you will.” Obi-Wan paused. “I hate this. They keep coming back, and I just… I want to forget. I don’t want to remember all of that! Sometimes I don’t want to sleep, because I fear that they come back… I don’t want to ever sleep again…”

“You must sleep, you know that.” Cody kissed his head. “I will be there though. I’ll always be there to get you out of your nightmares.”

He thought for a moment. “I think Fives has a dreamcatcher. Maybe he’ll let you borrow it.”

Obi-Wan snorted. “A dreamcatcher, really?”

“It seems to work for him.” Cody shrugged. “Why not for you?”

He ran his hands though Obi-Wan’s hair. “Ready to try to sleep again?”

Obi-Wan made a uncertain sound, but nodded.

“And if you dream anything, wake me up.”

“I will. If you don’t wake me up first.”

“Either way, you’ll be awake again if you dream, and you’ll be fine.” Cody shifted until they were both laying besides each other, Obi-Wan in Cody’s arms and with his head against his chest.

“Thank you”, he whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The nightmares didn’t return that night.


End file.
